Of New Beginnings
by Yayap007
Summary: The SWAT Kats use to be the only defenders of Megakat city. But what happens when new pilots bring new weapons and technology to the table? Update: The pastmaster has risen again. Will the SWAT kats be able to stop him again? Chap.2 up. R & R Please.
1. Of New Beginings

-1**Disclaimer: I, Yayap007 do not, in ay way shape or form, own the SWAT Kats characters, location, franchise, ect. **

Hello everyone. This will be my first FanFiction in almost two years. I've been gone of a while, but I assure you, I haven't dawdled in the time I've been away…I've actually been honing my literary and imaginative skills in that time. It feels so wonderful to finally be back here and I do hope you all enjoy the story you are about to read. Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day and if you could spare the time, a review or two never hurt. Enjoy the story!

- - -

Chapter One

Of new beginnings

A thunderclap tore though the night sky as the storm raged. Professor Hackle, an elderly scientist and renowned inventor, looked out at the storm in his cozy seaside home. The storm outside had been raging for hour now. The ocean constantly sent towering walls of water slamming into the beachfront and shore, taking more and more of Hackles property with every outgoing wave.

"Ohhh…When will you let up?" Professor Hackle said in a wary tone as he turned from the window.

The weather always brought him pain if it either changed to quickly or remained for too long.

His head ached; as did his bones and sides. The storms always effected him in so many odd ways. As the Professor left the window to get some medicine, two blips of light, side by side, barreled down the road leading towards his home. Hackle caught the lights from the corner of his eye… _"Who could that be? Nobody else lives out here. Who would want to come out here at this time of night and in _this _storm_?" Professor Hackle thought to himself as he watched the car come into view.

The car was bright yellow and had a checkered design along its sides. The unmistakable 'Taxi' sign shown like a beacon on the black road. Someone was coming to see him…But who in there right mind would come at this hour and in this storm?

"Whoever you are, my friend, your either very daring or very stupid." Professor Hackle muttered warily to himself as he made his way towards the stairs leading to the first floor of his home. He heard the sound of an engine as he made his way down the stairs…They where here.

- - -

"That'll be Twenty-three fifty, bub. I expect a big tip for makin' the trip in this nightmare of a storm." the cabbie, a brown and white tom in his mid forties, said as he turned to look at his passenger. The kid in the back of the cab was young, probably in his early to mid twenties. The kid smiled

"Sure thing. How's a twenty sound?" The kid asked.

It was nothing to snuff at. A twenty dollar tip for a fifteen minute cab ride sounded more then generous.

"That'll do." The cabbie muttered. The tip was damn great! Nobody ever went above a five! But he didn't want to seem to eager to take it.

The kid coughed and coughed hard. He'd been doing that ever since he picked the kid up at the Megakat airport.

"You ok, kid? You sound like yer hacking up a lung and fur ball at the same time." The cabbie asked.

The kid smiled.

"I'm fine. I probably just got something during the flight home." he said in a playful voice. "Make sure you drive safe and head straight home. Its almost midnight and this storms not letting up, you hear me?" The kid said in a stern, almost concerned tone. This is what took the cabbie back.

Nobody gave a second thought about s cab driver, not even the dispatcher. This was a good kid…A little ditzy when it came to tipping, but a good kid none the less.

"Thanks." the cabbie said flatly as the kid paid and tipped him. He restarted the meter, popped the trunk and waited for the kid to haul out his luggage.

- - -

The doorbell rang.

"Coming! Coming!" Professor Hackle shouted, quickening his pace to the door. Whoever this was, Hackle did not want them to catch their death of cold.

He finally reached the door and opened it. In the doorway stood a fairly tall Kat. In his hands where three large bundles of luggage, two trunks and a carryon bag. The light was not on, so Hackle couldn't really make out the figures features that well. He adjusted his spectacles and looked at the figure.

"…Uhhh….Can I help you?" he asked reaching for the light switch.

"Maybe you can…pop." Said a voice Professor Hackle believed he'd never hear again. His hand and body seemed to freeze up as the figure spoke. _"…No…No it couldn't be him. I…I got that note saying he was dead. It can't be him, It just…"_ Hackle thought to himself as he grazed the light switch and turned it on.

In the doorway stood a tall and handsome kat wearing a long black trench coat. Underneath the coat was a military uniform decorated with many badges and metals. The figure wore a hood, so his face could barely be made out. He dropped the bags he was carrying and gently removed the hood. The face hidden behind the hood was an all to familiar one…one Hackle thought he'd seen the last of. The kat in front of him must have been easily six feet tall. His hair and fur, which was white-tipped against black, was smoothed back and hidden behind a military hat. His dark grey-blue eyes shimmered like gems in the light. An earring adorned his left ear…as did a wound that made Hackles heart sink. A large chunk of flesh in the figures left ear was missing. A scar was also visible near his lower right cheek. This figures name was Ein Hidel…Professor Hackles adopted son.

"…Ein…Ein is…is it really you?" Hackle asked in a shocked and breathless voice.

Ein nodded and smiled. "Yep…it's me, pop." he said in a soft tone.

"But…But I…I got that letter saying…saying you had been killed in action! How did you-" Hackle stammered, but Ein shook his head slowly.

"It takes a lot to even hurt me, pop." Ein said with an almost cocky attitude. "Hey, can I come in? I'm freezing my tail off out here." Ein asked in a diminutive tone. "I've gotten a lot to tell you about."

"Oh my goodness! Yes! Yes! Come in, come in! I'm sorry Ein, its just….I thought you where dead and I don't really get to many visits from the undead nowadays." Hackle said moving aside for Ein to come through. Ein walked in, removed his boots, placed his luggage and gear near the door and hung up his trench coat.

It was a military shirt he wore. A silver against black shirt that literally glowed due to the metals and awards on it.

"I'm sorry you thought I was dead pop…But…I was not allowed to send out any more messages or letters…or pretty much do anything else which revolved around a social life." Ein said removing his military shirt. Under it was a black T-shirt.

"If I may ask; why?" Professor Hackle asked, sitting down on one of the kitchen seats.

Ein nodded. "There's no harm in it now." He muttered, pulling up a chair himself. "You see, when I first left your care to join the army…Lets just say I did not start off on the right foot." Ein explained.

"What do you mean?" Hackle asked, tilting his head in query.

"Well…You know how much I loath cruel authority figures…And I got paired with the nastiest son of a gun the military could spit out. Drill Sergeant Tibbs. Well…One night during dinner, a new recruit was bringing Tibbs his dinner when some scumbag tripped the poor kid, sending him sprawling across the floor and Tibbs's food flying onto him." Ein said in a dry, angry tone.

"I take it this Tibbs fellow was not pleased." Hackle said, standing. He went to the stove and got some tea mix and set a kettle on the stovetop.

"Not in the slightest. He just went off on this kid, giving him all these ridiculously over the top punishments and it just got my goat…So when I went over to intervene, the same scumbag tried to trip me…He got a broken arm and nose for it. Tibbs tried to break up the fight…and I broke his jaw and got him into a submission hold. Needless to say I was in a world of trouble…But someone special was dining with the troops that night. A general in charge of a special forces team named 'The Black Diamonds'. These 'Black Diamonds' where an elite special forces team which…in essence, did not exist. The solider, though alive, where all deemed as either KIA or MIA to keep their families protected. No letters would be sent and there lives would temporarily be erased." Ein explained. "The jobs a Black Diamond would do would vary from intelligence gathering to assassinations."

Hackle just nodded. "I see…So….You killed others? Assassinated them?" he asked in a shaky tone.

Ein shook his head. "No…I never killed a single target. I hurt them, yes, but I never mortally wounded or killed my targets…Which did not go over well with my superiors." Ein said as the kettle began to whistle.

Hackle poured in the tea mix and got the cups. After a moment, he poured Ein and himself the tea. He slipped Ein a cup.

"Thanks." he said sipping the tea.

"So…Why did you come back after all these years? Why did you not stay longer? I mean…you where gone for almost six years and I got the letter almost five years ago." Hackle asked, taking a sip of his tea. The storm outside began to let up.

"Well…It's kind of a long story…But the short version is, I took some bullets for a squad mate and after years of service, they gave me the option to leave and I took it." Ein said in a happy tone. "I did love fighting with my squad…But I've heard of all the trouble Megakat city has been in and….I just want to help defend it." Ein said proudly. "…Which is why I'm back, pop. I need your help. I know some of my mechs are still operational and…I know you haven't gotten rid of _it_ yet…So…Will you help me rebuild _it_? I can sell some of my other mechs and designs to the Enforcers and I'm sure they will fund our operations…But I'll need you to go back into your 'Warmongering' days as a designer of weapons rather then helpful machines." Ein asked in a soft tone.

Hackle was silent for a moment. He swore he'd never made another destructive weapon…But his foster son was asking. And he knew nothing but good will come from this project…not like all of the others which have gone astray like the Metallikats or his other destructive inventions…

"Alright Ein…I'll help you. But you said your going to defend the city….How are you going to do that? The SWAT Kats have the air…What will you use?" Hackle asked.

Ein smiled. "I'll just reboot and warm up Talon. It's been years since I have her a spin. She's the ample weapon for ground and air assaults."

Hackle smiled. Talon was the first machine he and Ein ever created. A gigantic walking tank with a powerhouse of weapons behind it's sleek black exterior.

"Alright then…I'll begin preparations to rebuild the Black Widow in the morning…" Hackle said softly.

The storm outside seemed to have died down…Maybe it was an omen…an omen of things to come…The storm had died…and now the peaceful night would return.


	2. The Return of The Pastmaster

-1**Disclaimer: I, Yayap007 do not, in ay way shape or form, own the SWAT Kats characters, location, franchise, ect. **

Well, here's chapter two. Thanks for the reviews if anyone cares to leave one.

- - -

**Chapter Two**

**The Return of The Pastmaster**

**- - -**

Jake Clawson lay sleeping on the couch in the main room of the junkyards building of operations. The TV was playing some old black and white flick about to kats in love. _Gone with the Litter _it was called.

As Jake slept, Chance was busy working on the Turbokats main engines. In their last mission, the crook they where chasing got off a lucky shot which damaged the engines. Needless to say, both Jake and Chance where furious. It just meant hours upon hours of work for the pair. It was already one in the morning and Chance would have loved to turn in like Jake had…But danger and crime never slept. Callie could call them up at any time with some kind of problem and with the Turbokat out of commission, that only left the Cyclotron…and that two wheeled creation must have been cursed, for every time it was deployed, it would either end up being smashed, crashed, burned, impaled, blown to pieces or rendered utterly useless. It still was a gallant and powerful vehicle none the less…But Chance preferred the skies over the ground any day.

With a hard sigh, he activated the blowtorch, slid under the Turbokats engines and began to weld the damaged chassis shut. As he worked, his arm nudged the tube which feed the engines with gas and oil. He paid it no mind….but when he pivoted on his back to follow the crack in the engine chassis, his arm hooked onto the tube and as he turned, the tube broke free and began to spray Chance with a mixture of oil and gas.

"Crud!!" he sneered and turned off the blowtorch as quickly as he could. If that gas hit the blowtorch, he, Jake, the Turbokat and half the junkyard would be blown into orbit. He tossed the blowtorch a considerable distance from the leak, then went to fix the leak. The tube had been torn from the engine. He quickly put the tube back where it was suppose to be and tightened it. The leak stopped…but he was totally drenched in oil and gas.

"_Why to these creeps always go for the engines_?" he thought to himself as he wheeled out from under the Turbokat. He took off his shirt and tossed it in the trash…It was pretty much useless now. Jake was still asleep and it was his turn to take a shot at the Turbokat.

"Hey Jake." Chance muttered nudging his friends head. "Wake up, it's your turn to fix up the Turbokat." he said shaking his friend once more.

Jake snorted and opened his eyes…Then groaned. "Ukk…What time is it?" He muttered looking at the clock. "Is one in the morning Chance, Why'd…….Oh god, what's that smell?" Jake groaned. His nose wrinkled as he looked at chance who looked as if he just went swimming in a tar pit. "What happened?" Jake asked as he sat up.

"I had a little trouble with the Turbokat. Snagged a fuel line as I was patching up a crack in the engine." Chance said warily as he walked towards the shower. "Can you finish up the patch and refuel the Turbokat while I get this gunk off me?" Chance asked in a soft tone.

Jake gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure thing pal." Jake said as he stood. Chance grinned and walked into the bathroom. Jake stretched, retrieved his welding mask and went to the Turbokat. He had a lot of work to do and a short time to do it in.

- - -

"I'm telling' ya, there's nothing out here." Jack muttered.

He and Tom where in the grave robbing business…But business had not been good to them in the past years. A few years back, he and Tom dug up some little red troll who literally raised all kinds of hell. 'The Pastmaster' the papers called him. Good thing the SWAT Kats put an end to him. Dropped the annoying little gnome into a pool of lava when some Ancient Pyramid fell to pieces like a house of cards. Tom ignored his companion and kept digging. They where at the pyramid site hoping to find any kind of treasure in the ruins.

Hours of digging passed. The sun could be seen creeping up the horizon…And still...nothing…No gems, no statues, not even a bandage from a mummy. Tom groaned and sat down.

"I cant….believe this. All this digging, all this rubble and debris and there's not so much as a chip of gold." he sneered.

"I told you…" Jack muttered as he sat down beside him. He dropped his pick axe at his side and sighed. "…Look on the bright side. At least we got some exercise." Jack said with a coy grin. As he went to pick up his pick axe…but as he did…something within the dirt caught his eye. As the sun shone, a small shimmer in the dirt stood out.

"Hey…What's this?" Jack whispered as he went to pick up the object. "

What's what?" Tom asked, looking over his friends shoulder. The object that Jack held resembled an old pocket watch. "

Lemme see that." Tom muttered and grabbed the watch from Jacks hands. He dusted the old watch off and held it to his ear. He heard nothing, the watch was not ticking.

"….Tom….That thing…That watch…Remember that little gnome we dug up years back? I…I think that's his watch." Jack said in a horrified tone.

"What are you walking about?" Tom sneered as he tried to find out how to work the watch.

"When we dug that little gremlin up, he was clutching that same watch…I say we smash the thing an-" Jack began but Tom wheeled to face his friend.

"Are you crazy? That little gremlin is dead and we have his watch. We could sell this thing and get rich! What the worst that could happen?" Tom sneered as he found the knob used to activate the watch. He put his claws on the knob and turned.

The watch began to tick again, as loud and clear as ever. "See? Nothing to worry about." Tom said with a sly smile. Without warning, the watch opened up to reveal its clock. The hands spun so quickly that the watch nearly fell from Toms hands.

"Wha-What's going on?!" Jack cried as he stumbled back. The watch began to hum and shriek in Toms hands. "Let it go Tom! Let it go!!" Jack shouted as he went to aid his friend

"I can't!" Tom cried. The watch was beginning to glow. As Jack approached, he could literally feel the heat coming from the watch. A bolt of energy shot from the watch and consumed Toms body. Tom shrieked in agony as the energy constricting him began to drain him of his blood and flesh.

"Jack!…H…Help me!!" Tom cried out as he extended a hand to his old friend. Jack just stared in grim horror at his friend for a few second before turning around and running in the other direction.

"**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!" **Tom screamed with his final breath. His vision began to blur…moments later…his world went dark.

- - -

After the pocket watch drained the soul, spirit, flesh, and blood of its victim, it began to hum even louder. The chain which was attached to it top began to rotate like the blades of a helicopter, shattering the decomposing body that held it like glass. The watch floated into the air and hovered for a moment before both of its hands landed on the '12'. When that occurred, a red beam of light erupted from the watch and surged into the ground like a lightning bolt.

After depositing its energy, the pocket watch once again fell silent and clattered to the ground, ticking ever so softly.

After a moment, runic symbols began to form around the watch. A shimmering light cut through the earth, creating a pentagram. In the center sat the watch which opened by itself. Two rings formed around the upside down star which began to pulsate and thrum like a heart beat.

The wind began to pick up…and as it blew…these foul words could be heard on the wind…

"…_**Hear the plea of this immortal…Send my body through the portal…Give me back my stolen power…and this city shall see it's final hour….Hear the plea of this immortal…Send my body through the portal…Give me back my stolen power…and this city shall see it's final hour…."**_

As the chanting word finally stopped…The ground within the pentagram began to shake and crack. It gave way to reveal a large black swirling vortex. From the vortex shot a long, boney red arm which clamped onto the watch. The watch began to levitate into the air once more…and as it ascended, it began to pull a small black wad of jell from the vortex.

The vortex closed and the ground within the pentagram sealed. The large glob of jell fell to the ground with a wet '_splunt_'.

From the jell, another arm shot forth, as did a long red tail. The jell began to harden and crack…and moments later, it flaked off a small cloaked body.

Whatever was in the jell stood. Though…the creature did not stand taller then three feet. A single yellow eye opened and shimmered behind it's hood.

"….Hmhmhmhmhmhmm…Mwaahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!…I…LIIIIIVVVVVE!!! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Screamed a deranged voice. The figure raised it watch into the air and as it did, a bold of energy shot from it.

"…Now that I've regained my body…I shall knock this city to its knees…and annihilate those who sent me to my doom…I…Am the Pastmaster…and I WON'T BE DEFEATED AGAIN!!!" The Pastmaster roared in hatred and anger.

…The Pastmaster had risen again…


End file.
